A VICTORS HIDDEN SECRET
by wolfy447
Summary: PEETA FINNICK MAGIC IN CATCHING FIRE. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**THE MOMENT FINNICKS LIPS MET PEETAS IN THE EVENT OF SAVING THE LOVERBOYS LIFE I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS PAIRING. HOPE YOU ENJOY... AHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Finnick turned to part from the girl. His mind not really focused on anything for she had been too simple for his taste he liked to open books himself but she was already opened. he bumped into peeta.

Finnicks point of view.

'hmm. damn!'

"peeta"

"finn"

I walked off heading to the chariot that awaited maggs and I thinking about his beautifull phisice. I want him.

I smiled at the thought of him being the least bit interested in me. wait oh yeah hes engaged damn it. plus at least one of them is going tovdie in this arena all but one. he is so sweet and suttle. forget annie. im devoting all my time from now till I die in that arena to getting my lips on his.

when hamitch came to talk to me aout kattniss wanting maggs as an allie I was more then happy to help that meant I got more time with peeta. then he told me about his plan. Score! we both might live afterall. why am I obsessed with this boy you might ask. hes adorable and sexy as hell and him with kattniss even though I know now its all an act sickens me.

* * *

HIS LIPS!

"PEETA NO!" kattniss screamed.

the boy was flung back against the foorest floor. she ran too him crying out to us.

"hes not breathing hes not breathing." she cried.

I raced to his side and in the corner of my eye saw kattniss puling out her weapon. I pressed my lips on his.

'oh god' they tasted so good I wanted to stick my toung in his mouth but knew better. I pressed down on his chest and did the basic CPR method.

when he breathed again I sware I was more relieved then anyone. I wanted to pull him in and wrap my arms arrownd him. Kattniss beat me to it Damn her!

I was so mad. Patience I told myself Patience.

* * *

THE FOG.

That scream. oh god from his lips I felt horrible. it had caught up to him and blistered his legs. I wanted to help him but maggs I had to worry abot her first. kattnis tried to drag him but couldn't we stopped to rest.

"I cant carry him." kattnis cried.

Then mags did something I didn't understand. she kissed my lips and nodded in peetas direction.

"Mags? Mags? MAGS!" she walked into the fog and the cannon rang out I felt tears welling up in my eyes as Kattnis pulled at my arm. "she wasn't going to last long any way" but she was like family to me loosing her realy hurt.

'im sorry'

We picked up peta and dragged him as best we could his breath hot on my neck.i found it to be a turn on. but I didn't care the thought of loosing mags still lingerd.

"ahhh!" the mud caked my face as I tumbled down the hill we made it and the medicated water felt good on my skin.

THEN CAME THE MONKEYS.

we faught hard as the fanged demons attacked. kattniss nearly got her throat ripped out and peeta had gotten saved by one of those people that camoflauge them selves. The way he comforted her inthat water and told her not to worry about anything but the colors. OMG! so sexy and sweet. I was sold.

she died.

"Joanna!" I saw my friend waking out of the trees covered in blood with nuts and bolts at her side.

* * *

**TIC TOCK TIC TOCK**

after watching the gir who had a nervous breakdown and discover that the arena was a clock died. and almost dying on a tilt awhirl we found our selves marching through the trees heading to the one that gets stuck by lightning at noon and midnight.

we made it and the nerdy guy told kattniss and Joanna to take the wire to the water. leaving me and peeta to protect him. it was realy all a set up but I didn't care that just meant more time with peeta.

"peeta?' I asked as isat next to the boy who just got the girl on fires toung down his throat.

"whats u-" before he could finish the sentence my toung was dragging across the roof of his mouth.

he shoved his toung in my mouth. Thank God id have died if he got mad or offeneded. he tasted so good. I wanted more.

"how long you been holdin that one back?"

"since the first time you kissed miss everdeen."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE REVEIW I LOVE THIS COUPLE YOU SHOULD TO...AHHHHHHHH!**


	2. skip the details

**SHE'S UP RRUNN!**

**HAMISH AND THE WEIRD GUY THAT I DONT TRUST THAT MUCH TALKED ABOUT PEETA AS I STOOD THEIR CUSSING THEM OUT IN MY HEAD.**

**"Shes gonna loose it when she finds out about the boy" sais Hamish**

**HER? WHAT ABOUT ME I KISSED THE BOY ONCE AND IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE ENTIRE GAMES FUCKED UP AND HE GETS TAKEN BY THE CAPITAL WAY TO GO KATTNISS.**

**SHE BARGES IN WITH A SYRINGE. WHAT THE HELL. I wanted to tell her to calm down amd that her fake boyfriend was okay but I knew if I opened my mouth ID CUSS HER OUT FOR THE WAY SHE DID HIM. BITCH! **

**I NEEDED HIM BACK BUT WAIT WHAT'S ANNIE GONNA THINL THE NEXT TIME I SEE HER. SHES GONNA CUSS ME OUT AND HATE ME SO BAD BUT I COULDNT HELP IT PEETA SEXY AND SWEET. I want him more.**

**HAMISH AND THE GUY HAD KNOCKED HER PUT COLD BY NOW BUT I JUST IGNORED THEM IM SURE SHE SAID SOMETHING TO ME AND I ANSWERED BUT I FORGOT SUE ME. **

**DISTRICT THIRTEEN! SAVING P EETAS SWEET ASS.**

**WE FOUND HIM BLAH BLAH SKIP THE STUPID DETAILS. but the second I got him alone I was happy. I shove him against a wall and press my lips against his fuck the rest pf the world this boy was mine. **

**"HEY" PEETA SMILED AS S WE TOOK A BREAK. **

**"HEY GORGEOUS"**

**"YOU TALKED TO ANNIE YET" I felt bad at the sound of her name she had BEEN GOOD TO ME . WHAT WAS I DOING WITH ANOTHER BOY. I dont care peeta, he is so sweet and everything I want in a partner ANNOE had went schizoid. What would you. Expect you'd want him too If you tasted his precious lips Damn! **

**"No... peeta it may seem strange bu t I want you more then any thing. And I rather be thrown back in that arena then be without you."**

**Peeta smiled at this he'd seemed so willing and I knew he wanted me too. He pecked my lips and left.**

**This boy was all mine.**


End file.
